


He Didn't Expect Anything

by lexigirl20



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post of this pic on Tumblr that sparked this massive idea. And I may continue it. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Expect Anything

Ian stepped off the bus, hat pulled down low. He'd been gone 4 months, 4 months before the Lip registered for MIT and they realized that Ian wasn't his Lip. They booted him out, told him to come back when he was 18 because he was a damn good soldier, just not old enough yet. He was lucky he knows, that his commander gave a rat's ass about him. He should have been arrested, court martialed. 

He didn't think anyone would be waiting on him, didn't know if he wanted anybody waiting on him. He certainly didn't expect Mickey. 

Sure he thought about Mickey. He thought about him all the damn time, in between workouts and work and drills. He thought about him at night when the barracks were so quiet and his homesickness for his family gnawed at him like a disease. He thought about him when he jerked off in the shower, which was totally normal to do in front of dudes in the army (who knew right?). His smile and his laugh, his tattoos and his fucking ass was painted across his mind as he came, biting his lip to keep in his name. He thought about the word don't. The way Mickey had tears in his eyes when he said it and how it still wasn't enough. It wouldn’t ever be enough, because Mickey married that slut, and didn’t see how Ian couldn’t do it anymore. Ian couldn’t be his dirty secret, because he was better than that. Mickey was better than that, and they deserved to be happy together. Fuck the world. Mickey didn’t see it. So whatever right?

Except now Ian’s back, and he loves Mickey, loves him more than he can tell anyone. It’s not a pretty kind of love either, it’s a love that’s ugly and possessive and bigger than anything else. Big enough that he’d kill, that he’d burn the world down as long as he could see Mick smile, as long as he could have Mick love him back. It’s a love that burns away everything else in his life, leaving nothing but Mick saying Firecrotch with a smile and fingers rubbing his lip as he smirks at Ian. 

Ian’s back, and he doesn’t expect anything. What he gets is Mickey. Mickey leaning up against a goddamned wall like he fucking owns it, like he owns the world and fuck anyone who tells him differently. His hair is red, Ian realizes with a jolt as he steps off the bus and makes his way towards Mick. So red, and it explains the freckles that Ian had discovered on Mickey’s back one night. How his skin was so pale, and his skin taking that odd reddish color like Ian’s did when he got too much son. A redhead, Ian thought shakily as he stared at Mick. And he’s so clean, Ian didn’t see any dirt on him at all. Ian felt like he was losing his mind, as his feet took him closer and closer to Mick, until he could reach out and tough him. If he let himself. He looked Mick in the eye as he leaned off the wall, brushed his hand touched Ian’s hand so gently Ian barely felt it. 

“You back for good Firecrotch?” Mick whispered in his ear. “Or you gonna run away from me again?” He asked as he leaned back to look at Ian’s face. Ian’s breathe came out shaky, the smell of Mick overwhelming after all the months apart. 

“You still married?” Ian forced out, voice brittle and so bitter the corner of Mick’s mouth turned down in a frown. Ian looked Mickey in the eyes with dead eyes, heartbreaking and strong at the same time. Mick remembered that look, it’s the way Ian looked at him right before he left. Ian knew the look of course, he’d seen it on his face for the past 6 months in the mirror. Mickey’s lip turned back up. 

“Nope. Annulled the damn thing when it turned out the bitch wasn’t pregnant. Like it never happened.” Mick said with a small grin.

“What did Terry have to say about that?” Ian asked, not allowing himself to become hopeful, eyes hard.

“Not much, since he’s dead and rotting the fucker.” Mickey said, anger clear in his voice as he spat on the ground in disgust. 

“How? Who?” Ian asked, his voice chocked and his face hopeful for the first time since Mick had turned toward the door to leave Ian and get married. Mickey grinned then, a fierce violent grin that Ian recognized from when Mickey beat the shit out of this asshole who thought it would be a good idea to jump Ian one night. All his teeth showing, Ian could see the look of fierce pride shining in his eyes. 

“Mandy. Bitch took him apart, so many bullets in him you could barely tell what he was when she was done. When you left, and she found out what he’d done to us, well… Ha! There was no stopping her then. She won’t get caught don’t worry, we gave him to the rival gang before he was fully dead. Told them to do their worst.” Mickey barked out a manic laugh. “They had to identify him by his dental records. Said we probably wouldn’t want to see the body. We did. Took a fucking picture and celebrated, framed it and hung that shit on the wall.” 

Ian’s breath was coming out in pants, his hands shaking as he reached for Mickey. Mick looked up at him in surprise as Ian pulled Mickey closer. 

“What, Firecro…”

“Do you love me Mick? Do you? Please, I need to hear you say it.” Ian begged with a voice so broken that the people around them looked at the couple in alarm. Mick scowled at them.

“What the FUCK are you looking at?” he demanded loudly. They all looked away as Mick clenched his fist, rested his hand on Ian’s back gently. 

“Hey, look at me Gallagher.” Mick said more gently then Ian knew he was capable of, tilting Ian’s face so that Ian looked him in the eyes.  
“I ain’t gonna say this a lot, because I feel like you’d start expecting me to say it all the fucking time and that just ain’t me. But, since you asked… I love you. I love your eyes and your fucking hair and that sweet ass and I especially love your dick in me. So yeah, I love you. Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

Mickey choked on a chuckle that was bubbling up as Ian surged forward and kissed Mick so hard that they fell onto the wall, their bodies so close that Mickey could feel how hard Ian was. So close that he could feel the tears on Ian’s face, the ones still coming out of his eyes. 

They never mentioned the tears though. 

Ian was home, he didn’t expect anything. What he got was everything.


End file.
